The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts:
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toy construction sets, and more particularly to interlocking structural components thereof with integrally formed hinge and interlock elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toy construction sets for enabling the creation of simulated animate and inanimate objects have been a source of amusement for decades, particularly the types of toy construction sets with various types and configurations of interlocking components that enable formation of wheeled vehicles as well.
One such early construction toy is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 311,793, issued Feb. 3, 1895, to Stranders for a "Building Toy", such patent showing a set including connectable dowel rods and partitions capable of being assembled into a structure depicting a building.
Another set using interconnectable panels or partitions is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,623,641, entitled "Structure Building Card", issued to Sixta on Apr. 5, 1927, the interconnecting means including flat members insertable into staple members on adjacent panel edges.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,676,420 is directed to "Model Building Construction", such patent being issued to Berg on Apr. 27, 1954, the construction being intended for use to illustrate the floor and column arrangement of a full-size building together with the disposition of model machines or other items of equipment or furniture.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,566,531, entitled "Mating Blocks Having Beaded Studs and Resilient Sidewalls", issued to Hasel et al on Mar. 2, 1971, such patent disclosing hollow box-like toy blocks open on the lower side and having studs on the upper side to mate with the open side, the lower sidewalls being resilient and the studs may have beads.
Another such set is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,393, issued to Baer, on Dec. 11, 1973, such patent being entitled "Construction Toy", the toy including a plurality of unitary construction members, each having two wing-shaped elements joined by a hinge at the longitudinal axis of the member and two hinges in each end of the member. Each member is provided with an array of holes and an array of pins for enabling interconnection into three-dimensional geometric configurations.
Another such toy construction system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,909, issued Dec. 10, 1974 to Viebcke, for "Blocks With Detachable Cap Plates Having Additional Mating Connecting Means", the patent disclosing construction elements formed as a closed frame having grooved outer surfaces and tongue-like connector elements sloped with respect to the plane of the frame, the open sides being capable of being covered by respective cap plates with or without connector elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,934, was issued to Ogawa, on July 1, 1980, and is entitled "Modular Toy Building Units", the patent disclosing a set including geometrically configured panels having a pair of apertures adjacent each edge with connector elements having two pairs of spaced mounting posts for interconnection to the apertures. The connector members may be provided with living hinges to enable angular positioning of one panel relative to the other after connection.
British Pat. No. 5832, accepted July 30, 1914, is entitled "Improvements in and Relating to Toy Building-Outfits", and discloses girder-like members and connector members having bent over interlocking portions.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved toy construction set.
It is another object of the present invention to provide new and improved construction elements for a toy construction set.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved unitary construction element having a generally planar configuration with integrally formed hinges and connection means.